It Takes Two
by Snarkiness
Summary: What happens when Lily is forced to sped time with James on the account of them being Heads and sharing a dorm? Will Lily fall for the boy that she swore to hate? JamesxLily, SiriusOC
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans sat in the red compartment of the Hogwarts train with her best friends, Alice Tomas, Emilie and Jennifer Cortright. _'Seventh year at last!'_ Lily thought to herself. She'd made Head Girl, a goal she'd had since she had found out there was such a thing. A thought clicked in her head. _The meeting!_ She had completely forgotten the meeting that was to be held with her, the Head Boy and all the prefects. "Oh my gosh, I gotta go!" She stumbled out of the compartment and down the hall. Coming to a stop outside the Head's compartment, she quietly pushed open the door.

"…and you all stay out of trouble and have a good year." a familiar voice said. Lily froze, '_No, dear God don't let it be…'_ "Hey there, Flower." James Potter greeted her from the opposite side of the cabin.

"I thought I told you to quit calling me that, Potter." she snapped as all of the prefects filed passed her. "And what are you doing in here, this is for Heads only." he got off the bench and walked slowly closer.

"One, I could start calling you something else, like I dunno…. Foxy, two, my name is_James_, not Potter, and three, I'm Head Boy." Lily just looked at him.

"No seriously, what are you doing here?" Remus and Peter poked their heads in the door then came in. "And where, might I ask, is the final counterpart?" Sirius, not being in the room, was most likely getting into some kind of trouble.

"Well, he's either getting something to eat or he's with Jenn." Remus reasoned. Out of all of the Marauders, Remus was the only one that she had ever gotten along with.

"Jenn, as in _my_Jenn?" She couldn't bear to think that Jenn would sink that low. He nodded. Someone poked their head into the compartment, a black haired boy that was not Sirius.

"What do you want?" James snapped when he saw Severus standing in the door way. "This compartment is for Heads only."

"Then why are _you_ here?" he retorted dully.

"He's Head Boy, Sev." Lily cut in. The train screeched to a halt and Lily fled the compartment barley containing her excitement. Wait. She stopped dead in her tracks. Had she really just thought that she was excited that James was Head Boy? She shook her head and continued walking. It must have been the excitement of making Head Girl seeping into every other aspect of her complicated life. She reached Alice and Emilie. they all piled into the carriages as they lurched forward. Derrick Morgan followed them to their carriage and took a seat across from Lily and Alice. He kissed Emilie and they continued talking. Lily and Alice exchanged surprised glances and shook their heads.

"Hey Lil, do you really have your own dorm?" Alice asked. Lily nodded still mulling over her confused feelings.

"You haven't told us yet, who is Head Boy?" Emilie asked, breaking away from her boyfriend.

"Where is Jenn?" Lily changed the subject. Emilie gave her a stern glare. "James Potter" she whispered.

"No way, there is another James Potter? Like, other than the one you _swore_ to hate forever? 'Cause the one I know would never make Head anything." Lily shook her head pitifully. "You actually _have_to spend time with him?" Emilie suppressed laughter; once again Lily was forced to nod. At this Emilie and Alice both burst into uncontrolled fits of laughter. After a few seconds they attempted to restrain themselves.

"What is so bloody funny?" Derrick asked not quite understanding. Both girls shook their heads. "Where is Jenn?" Emilie's smile disappeared completely and Alice burst into peals of laughter again. "Where is she?"

"She…is…. w-w-with….S-s…." Alice choked out between giggles. She took several deep breaths and began again, "She's with S-s…" Alice couldn't speak anymore. "Sirius"

"Sirius Black? I thought we'd beat sense into her a long, _long, _time ago." Lily burst as the carriages came to a stop. They piled out and stood in a group, shivering from the crisp night air. "Are you sure? Did he kidnap her?"

"Who kidnapped who?" Jenn asked from behind them. Sirius stood with her, his arm draped around her shoulders.

"No one, where've you been?" Lily demanded.

"Ease up, Flower." James said coming up on them. Lily scowled at him for being told off.

"All of you inside now please." McGonagall called from the front doors. James winked to Lily as they followed the professor inside. She smiled for a second then quickly changed it to a scowl.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Now that all of you have stiffed yourselves considerably, I have a few announcements. This year both of our Heads are from Gryffindor House, Miss Lily Evans and Mr. James Potter." James and Lily both stood as he rest of the hall clapped. Once they returned to their seats Professor Dumbledore continued his speech and dismissed them to go off to their dorms.

"So, Lily, what shall we have as our password?" James asked her as they stood outside their dorm. He put his arm around her shoulders. For a minute she didn't react.

"Well, first of all we don't have a password unless we so choose..." she began.

"Ah, but I think we should have a password. You know if we don't have a password then some little first year could see something that they shouldn't..." James said in a low voice, stepping closer to her. She backed away from him looking a little confused.

"What, may I ask, would they see." Lily asked quietly, walking through the portrait hole backwards. _Thank God it's dark! _Lily thought as she felt her face grow red.

"Well..." James moved closer to her still until they were only a few inches apart. "I don't know, maybe we can find out." He moved as if to kiss her. For a minute he thought that Lily was going to let him kiss her. That is until she moved at the last possible second before they touched.

"I...um... er... good night, James." she whispered turning on her heel and heading across their common room and into her own room. Lily closed the door behind her and sank to the floor with her head in her hands. For some reason she was breathing heavily. _What is the matter with me?_ She asked herself rocking back and forth slightly. _Did I _seriously_just almost let James Potter kiss me? I need some air._ She waited until she was sure that James had gone to ed and crept out of her room.

James stood in the dark corridor leading to the portrait hole. He smiled to him self and walked to Lily's bedroom door. He raised a hand to knock on the door. Sirius burst into the common room tugging Jenn by the hand. "Hey man! What's up?" James lowered his hand, waved slightly and walked to his own door. "Hey, I'll be right back babe." He kissed Jenn. James stopped in his doorway, eyes wide. He cleared his throat louder than necessary to break them apart. He continued on into his room shaking his head. He heard an explosion of chatter as Sirius closed the door behind himself. Once or twice he was sure that he heard his name in the conversation. A door opened and shut as another voice joined the chatter.

"NO WAY!" he heard Emilie shriek. _Lily has to tell her best friends everything doesn't she. _

"What did you do?" Sirius asked when he heard the explosion of laughter and yet more chatter.

"I... well... erm... I almost kissed Lily." he mumbled.

"NO WAY! And you're still alive and in one piece. That's bloody AMAZING!" They continued talking and laughing as Remus and Peter filed into the room. After a few hours they all left, leaving James by himself in the common room. He stared into the fire thinking of Lily until he drifted off to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lily crept out of her room and into their common room. She stopped when she saw James on the couch. A slight smile flickered across her face when he snored quietly. Lily grabbed her jacket from the chair and left to patrol the corridors.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

James woke the next morning and dragged himself into the bathroom to take a shower. After a little while he heard someone banging in the door. "Potter!! Hurry up we're going to be late!" he didn't hear her. A few minutes later he thought that he head the door open and shut a few seconds later. James shut the shower off and stepped out wrapping the towel firmly round his waist. There was a message written in the steam on the mirror. _'You're going to be late! Next time don't take so long. Lily.' _ He read the message quickly and grinned to himself with the thought of what she could've seen. Turning to the shower door those thoughts disappeared when he saw that the door was fogged up as well.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**A/N- I might as well tell you all the obvious: Regrettably, I don't own any of the characters except for the ones that I created, but then again neither do you. **


	2. Chapter 2

James hurried to dress and rushed off to Transfiguration. He arrived in time for the bell and took a seat in the back next to Sirius. McGonagall cleared her throat and the class quieted. She continued talking and demonstrating what they were supposed to be transfiguring. "So how are things?" Sirius asked quietly.

"What things?" he asked half listening to him.

"You know, how are things with Flower?" Sirius asked a little louder but not loud enough for someone to hear.

"Mr. Black I would appreciate it if you would not talk while I am teaching!" McGonagall snapped silencing him momentarily.

He began to talk again as soon as she had turned away. "Tell me come on you know you want to. First night alone, I know you want to tell me something, mate."

"Mr. Black switch places with Miss Evans." Lily stood and shot Sirius a dirty look. Sighing Sirius got to him feet and picked up his bag.

"Fine with me Professor but I doubt that Lily's any good at Quidditch and I don't fancy being Head Girl. No offense." Lily dropped into the seat next to James and covered her face with her hands. He could tell she was laughing.

"Sit down." she snapped icily. Slowly Sirius sank into Lily's vacated chair. "You will report to my office tomorrow evening for detention."

"But, Professor, tomorrow's Quidditch!" Lily peeked out from behind her hands still laughing silently.

"Shall we make it two? As much as I have come to enjoy the Quidditch Cup in my office you will report to detention. Now if you are finished we shall return to the lesson." Lily pulled out her notes and James followed suit.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but did you just laugh at one of Sirius's jokes while he was talking to McGonagall?" She stared at her notes for a minute. "You did! I knew I'd get to you sooner or later!" She shot him a glance and continued with her notes. After a while he reached over and drew something on her paper. Pointing his wand at it he muttered a charm and it came to life. Lily read it as he moved him hand It was a little heart that was beating. There was a little caption below it: '_It beats for you.' _She felt her face grow red as she gathered her things when the bell rang. Jenn and Emilie caught up to her in the hall.

"Well how was Transfiguration? Why are you all red?" Jenn asked "You got to sit next to your future husband." Lily looked at her wide eyed and shocked.

"I might say the same for you! The two of you hardly separate." The only reply the girl could come up with was that that was rubbish. Sirius, James, and Remus materialized behind them.

"And how's my favorite girl?" James asked putting an arm around Lily. She didn't attempt to move his arm. Remus and Emilie exchanged glances, both of them surprised. Sirius and Jenn took off for Potions, or so they said.

"You know what, I'm late for Charms. I'll see you all later." she rushed off down the hall. The five of them stared after her.

"She knows that Charms is the other way right?" Emilie asked Remus. Lily hurried past them in the other direction, she briefly collided with James in her haste to go to class. James looked at his hand after she'd passed he was holding a paper that Lily had apparently given him. It was her notes that he'd drawn on. Remus and Emilie read the paper over his shoulder.

"Did she write that?" Remus asked in awe.

"No I did." James looked slightly sad as he put the paper in his pocket. Emilie and Remus watched him as he too went off to Charms.

"Well, that sucks, now my morning is completely ruined. I'll talk to Lily later." Emilie suggested softly.

"Yeah, I've never seen him look so disappointed before." Remus himself looked a little sadder than usual. "So where you off to?"

"I'm off to Herbology then Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. What about you?"

"Same, James and Sirius have Defense with us. We'd better go, bell's gonna ring soon."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Hey." James said quietly to Lily, he sat down next to her. She tilted her head to the side and looked at him curiously. "What's the matter? Can't I sit here?" He fell silent as Professor Flitwick began to speak. He told them to get out parchment for notes. Everyone complied, even James which startled Lily. She watched him at different points in the class. He hadn't spoken to her since he'd asked if he could sit next to her. He seemed genuinely disappointed that she'd given him his heart back. The bell rang and he gathered his books and papers silently and left.

"James wait!" Lily called after him. He didn't seem to have heard her. Shoving all of her things haphazardly into her bag Lily raced after James. "James, please wait!" He stopped but did not turn to look at her.

"What, Evans?" she looked taken aback when he called her 'Evans'. She hadn't been Evans to him since their second year.

"I'm really sorry about earlier." He avoided her eyes as she spoke. "I was just a little..." her voice trailed off.

"Sorry? My heart's always belonged to you, Lily. I just never expected that you'd give it back to me." He turned and hurried off to his next class. '_My heart's always belonged to you.' _ his hurt expression haunted her as she took the long way to Defense Against the Dark Arts so she could give herself more time to think and, more so, so she wouldn't run into any of her friends who were all in her next class. She arrived to class as the bell rang right behind Sirius. Trying to hide the tears in her eyes she dropped into the seat next to Emilie. Jenn and Alice were across the isle, turned around talking to James and Sirius. The former was doing as little talking as possible.

"What's the matter with James?" Emilie asked in a whisper. Lily shook her head and told her that she didn't want to talk about it here. Professor Dumbledore moved to the front of the class room. He told instructed them to pick a partner and do a review practice of non-verbal spells. They all stood as Dumbledore vanished the desks to give them room to practice.

"Hey, Lils, what happened in Charms?" Alice asked as she and Jenn moved closer to them, shooting spells at each other. Lily shook her head again and focused on shooting her non-verbal spells at Emilie.

"Em! ¿Que sucedio?" Jenn asked her sister. (What happened?) 

"No se, ella no me dira." (I don't know, she won't tell me.) Emilie shot Lily a glance. Alice stared at them clearly lost.

"Yes and there's a reason I'm not telling you _here_." The four girls looked over to where James and Sirius were silently shooting spells towards each other. Sirius glanced at Jenn and shot a spell at her. She was too quick for him and sent it rebounding at him. The girls laughed as Sirius's spell hit him. Lily watched as the smallest of smiles flickered across James's lips, it disappeared when he saw her watching him. Dumbledore told them to pack up their things as they neared the end of class. The bell rang and the Marauders were the first ones out the door. Lily took her time gently putting all of her books in her bag after the beating they'd received in Charms.

"Is everything alright Miss Evans?" Dumbledore asked her when he noticed that she was only one in the room. "It seems as though you and Mr. Potter have had a falling out." She asked him what gave him that idea. "Well, first he didn't jump at the chance to be your partner and second, he hardly talked through the whole lesson."

"Every thing's fine Professor." she lied immediately.

"If you insist, but if I may say so my self, I much rathered it when he was asking you out every five minutes." He left a dumbstruck Lily in the empty class room. Emilie and Alice stuck their heads in the door when they heard Dumbledore go in his office.

"Lils! Potions! Now!" The two girls dragged their friend to potions. For once today Lily was considerably early to a class. "Over here." They drug her to a table near Remus and James. She flinched slightly. Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, they had potions with the Slytherins. So, naturally, Severus was there. _'Great, Sev is just gonna rub it in. I already feel bad enough.'_ Professor Slughorn instructed them to make an elixir to induce euphoria. They set off to make their potions.

"Lily, how's your day been?" Severus asked over his shoulder to Lily who was right behind him. She glanced at James who quickly looked away before answering.

"Not the best." was her quiet reply. He continued talking with Lily only half listening. Once they were all finished, or nearly, Slughorn told them to write down their homework assignment: an essay on the effects of the potion they had just made. Lily reached into her bag and pulled out the first piece parchment that she found. Consequently, it was the paper that James had doodled on. _'I gave this back to him though. How did...' _he must have put it back in her bag after or during Charms. Her eyes immediately filed with tears and she dug around for another paper. Carefully folding the picture of James's heart she put in her pocket. She heard Severus distantly ask her what was wrong. She ignored him and silently wrote down her homework. One the bell rang she raced to the door beating everyone else. Emilie called her name. She ignored her too and headed up to her dorm. Once she had gotten to the portrait hole she checked to make sure that James wasn't in the common room. He wasn't back yet form potions. She locked herself in her room, flung herself down on her bed, and let herself cry. She'd done the one thing that she had thought was impossible: broken James Potter's heart. And now she was paying the price.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily woke the next morning to the sound of the shower. She vaguely remembered her friends trying to comfort her last night. Apparently it hadn't worked. She hurriedly put on her robe as the water turned off. She paced in front of the bathroom door until James opened the door and they were standing nearly nose to nose. "Oh... um... I-I... sorry." she stepped back. "I was wondering..." he watched her as she stuttered through her rehearsed speech. "A-are you still ups-" Lily didn't get to finish her sentence. James had filled the space between them, had leaned in and kissed her. She put a hand on his damp chest, to support her trebling knees, as she kissed him back. He pulled her closer. After what seemed like hours, the best ones of their lives, they heard the portrait hole open. Emilie and Remus stood in the door way staring at James and Lily: Lily still in her pajamas and James still slightly wet and in a towel. Emilie dropped her books in surprise causing them to break apart. Once they had torn their eyes away from each other, they saw Em and Remus with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Y-y-you saw that right?" Emilie asked Remus quietly. He nodded closing his mouth. As soon as either one of them was able to say any thing it came out in fragments. "Class. Five minutes." James kissed Lily once more and left to get dressed. Emilie grabbed the dazed Lily's arm and drug her into her room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The four of them started off to Transfiguration. McGonagall wasn't back from her meeting with the teachers and the headmaster so the entire class was in the hall. James and Lily were off to one side talking and standing as close to each other as physically possible without touching, both were completely unaware that their friends were watching.

"I mean seriously, what happened? Yesterday Lily couldn't stand him and they had a row. Then this morning Moony and Em walk in and they're making out, like tung and all." he ignored Jenn's comment about him being a pervert. "I just don't get it." Sirius asked resting his chin on Jenn's shoulder. McGonagall appeared in the hall behind Lily and James. She looked startled, but not nearly as shocked as the rest of them. She unlocked the classroom door and the class filed in, all except for James and Lily.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Evans, if you would not mind separating, I would like to begin class." She entered her room and they followed. Sirius whistled as they entered the room and sat in the only empty seats in the back. They kept sneaking glances at each other through the class. The real problems came when they got to Potions: Severus. They entered Potions hand in hand and laughing. Snape was already in his seat glaring as the couple came in.

"So, you and Potter huh?" he asked dryly over his shoulder while they were brewing their potions. "That I didn't see coming." She turned half way around to look at him.

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong with me dating _James_?" she asked correcting him. James looked up at her when he heard his name. She gave him a radiant smile and almost missed Severus's answer.

"No I don't have anything wrong with you dating _Potter_. It's just for the last few years and over the summer you couldn't stop going on about how awful he was. You know, how you swore to hate him, and I quote: 'for all of eternity'. Look how long that lasted." he commented snidely.

"Look Sev, if you have a problem just say so." she turned so suddenly that Alice jumped and Emilie jumped as well nearly spilling the ingredient she was adding to her potion. James looked up when he heard her raise her voice. Snape looked frightened as though she might hit him.

"Severus, Lily is there a problem?" Slughorn asked from his desk. Snape looked coldly at Lily.

"No Professor, I just prefer not to sit next to this..." he met her eyes. "mudbloood anymore." Lily's mouth dropped open and her eyes filled with tears. James shot out of his chair with his wand out and pointed at Snape.

"DETENTION, MR. SNAPE! Mr. Potter please sit and for goodness sake, put your wand away!" At first Lily thought that James was going to ignore Slughorn and curse Severus, but he sank into his chair face glowing red. Lily looked to Emilie whose hair was fiery red, on the account of her being a Metemorphagus, with anger. Snape looked half pleased half scared and fully worrying that he'd really called his best friend a Mudblood just because she was dating James Potter. "Report to my office at eight tonight... and every other night this week. I will not have that word used in my class room." The bell rang and Lily rushed out of Potions for the second day in a row.

"Lily!" James called her name as she ducked around a corner and pressed herself against the wall. After a few seconds James appeared around the corner. He gathered her in his arms and let her cry. "He should have never said that." he whispered kissing her hair.

"He was mad because he found out that I was dating you." she pulled away to look him in the eye. Judging by the look on his face he was shocked and blaming himself for then fighting. He took her face in his hands.

"I never meant for you not to be friends, I swear, Lily. I may not like him, but if he's good enough to be your friend then that's good enough for me." she laughed making him smile as well.

"You never cease to amaze me James Potter." she kissed him after drying her tears on her sleeve and started down the hall pulling him along with her. "Come on we told everyone we'd meet them at the tree up on the hill. Let's go!" They burst onto the castle grounds and saw Emilie and Derick, Alice, Jenn and Sirius and Remus who was shooting nasty looks at Derrick that no one saw but James. He chuckled dropping his bag on the ground next to Remus.

"You know, shooting him death glares is no way to end a relationship. Especially if the person you want to drop dead hasn't seen the-" James started in on him.

"I don't necessarily want him to drop dead... just disappear for a very, _very_ long time." Lily heard him and smiled trying not to laugh.

Late in October found all of them again sitting under the tree. Emilie and Remus lay facing each other playing a game. "You cheat!" he accused teasing.

"I did not! How do you cheat at Tic Tac Toe?!?!" they rolled around in the grass play fighting until they hit the hill and rolled uncontrollably down. She put her arms around his neck and laughed as they rolled faster and faster. Emilie landed on her back with an "Umph!" Remus landed on top of her with his face centimeters from hers. She loosened her deathly grip around Remus's neck. Without a second thought, he leaned down and kissed her. Putting her arms around his neck again she kissed him back. They broke apart when, and only when, they heard Derrick coming over the hill calling Emilie's name.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have... you have a boyfriend. I'm sorry." he pushed himself up off the ground and hurried off in the opposite direction as to avoid Derrick.

"Remus!" she called after him sill lying on the ground where he had left her. She let her head fall back onto the grass. Emilie took a deep breath to calm her wildly racing heart and put a smile on for Derrick. "I'm over here." She stared up at the brilliant sky and replayed the moment storing it carefully until she saw Derrick looming above her. He pulled her up off the ground and up the hill. They didn't say anything until they had gotten to the top of the hill. Remus had just gotten back and was resuming his place on the ground next to James. He refused to look at Emilie, and she at him.

"So, Em, do you think you and Moony can cover tonight's patrol?" James asked obviously not sensing the awkwardness.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Emilie said gathering up her books and hurrying off. Lily followed her into the castle. She cast Remus a questioning glance. He didn't meet her eyes. Once Emilie had gotten to the portrait of the fat lady, Lily grabbed her arm and drug her into the Head's common room.

"What happened?" Lily asked gently.

"Nothing. If it happens again I will tell you straight away. I promise." She got off the couch with a funny look that Lily couldn't decipher and headed for the portrait.

"He didn't hit you did he. Derrick I mean." Emilie shook her head no and gave a weak laugh.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Remus stood out side the Gryffindor portrait of the fat lady later that night waiting for Emilie so they could patrol the grounds. She came out from behind the portrait of the fat lady's friend, Violet, where James and Lily's common room was. "Shall we go?" she asked with quiet humor. He put a hand in his pocket to get his wand, it wasn't there.

"One second, I left my wand." he climbed back through the portrait of the fat lady and into the common room. Emilie paced in front of the portrait until she heard someone approaching. It was Derrick.

"Hey, what are you-" he reached out and slapped her across the face. "What was that for?"

"You little _whore_!" he said loudly, face reddening. "You're with Remus? I heard him telling James that he'd kissed you. He also said you didn't do anything to stop him." he raised his hand again. Remus launched himself out of the portrait hole and in between them and grabbed Derrick's wrist. "Come to protect your little girlfriend? You can have her. The little-" he sneered in Remus's face. Emilie had a tight grip on Remus's other wrist and was keeping him from hitting Derrick.

"Don't you _dare_ call her a whore! What are you doing out of bed anyway? It's after hours." Remus let go of his wrist and Emilie loosened her grip on his.

"I happen to be a prefect _and _I think that the better question is what are the two of you doing out of bed at this hour?" Derrick shot back getting in his face.

"Oy, what's going on out here?" James asked coming out of the portrait hole. "Remus, Em, I thought you were on patrol tonight. Derrick what are you doing?" Lily followed him out hearing all the commotion. Emilie spun on her heel and headed down the hall with a hand over her face.

"Just settling a few personal matters." Derrick turned and stalked down the hall towards the Ravenclaw tower.

"Don't you have someone to attend to?" James asked with a smile pointing him down the hall in the direction Emilie had gone.

"Right!" he shoved his wand in his pocket and ran down the hall. "Em! Em!" She had disappeared around the corner before he'd caught up to her.

"Well it looks like my work is done here." James said turning to his girlfriend. "Now where were _we_?" he asked Lily kissing her.

"Well, I was studying, and you-" he kissed her again. "should be too."

"Killjoy." he whispered as they went back into their common room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Em! Emmy wait!" she burst out onto the grounds and pushed herself against the wall. Once he'd come around the corner she fell into his arm and cried. "I'm so sorry Em." he whispered in her ear, putting his arms around her. After a few minutes he spoke again. "Has he hit you before?" she didn't say anything. "Emmy, I need to know."

"Do you remember when he came to breakfast with a black eye?" Emilie asked resting her head on his chest. Her head fit just under his chin.

"Yeah, he'd gotten hit by a bludger at Quidditch." she gave a quiet laugh.

"No that's just what he told everyone. He'd gotten mad at me for something, I don't now what, and hit me. I turned around and punched him as Professor Slughorn came around the corner. He blew up at Derrick and gave him two weeks worth of detention. Kind of like he did to Snape in Potions. I thought it was hilarious..."

"You didn't get in trouble for hitting him?" he pulled back to look at her to see if she was lying. "You must have hit him really hard. He had that bruise for weeks."

"Yeah, bruised my knuckles." Emilie laughed at the memory.

"That's my girl." he put an arm around her shoulders and led her back into the castle. "We'd better actually patrol the corridors before we get into trouble with our dear Heads. Not that they'll be noticing anything too soon." she rested her head on his shoulder, laughing.

"Thanks, Remus." he asked her what for. "Defending me." She stepped in front of him and he stopped walking.

"Well that's what best friends do." she looked at him curiously for a minute. "What?" Emilie stepped forward and kissed him. He put a hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer to him.

"Students out of bed!" Filtch screamed. They jumped apart.

"No really, it's ok. We're prefects, we're supposed to be out here. We have to patrol the halls." Remus said immediately.

"Hurry up and get back to bed. Don't let me catch you out here again." Remus grabbed Emilie's hand and pulled her along down the hall, assuring Filtch that he wouldn't catch them about again. They both started laughing when they were out of ear shot.

"Come on we'd better get back before we get in more trouble." he put an arm around her waist and they went back to the common room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next morning Emilie rushed into Lily's bedroom and threw herself onto the bed. "Lily! Get up! Now!" She took the pillow out from under her head and hit her with it. "Get up!" James came into the room looking dazed.

"What's going on?" he asked groggily.

"Nothing that concerns you. If I wanted to talk to you I would be in your room beating you with a pillow instead of her." he waved her comment off with a smile and left the dorm.

"What the bloody-" Lily asked grabbing the pillow from Emilie and hitting her with it. "I was sleeping." Emilie took in a deep breath with wide eyes. "What's the matter with you? Are you high or something? 'Cause whatever it is: I want some of it. It'd better be good for you to be up this early." Emilie grabbed the other pillow and hit Lily with it. They kept hitting each other until Emilie fell off the bed and onto the hardwood floor making her laugh harder. Remus, Sirius, and James burst into the room.

"What happened?" Remus asked when he saw Emilie rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically. Emilie couldn't speak.

"I- don't- know!" Lily gasped clutching her sides.

"Well, if all of you prefects still want to pass your N.E.W.T.S then I suggest you get off to class." Sirius commented dryly from the doorway.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Do you think we should tell them?" Remus asked Emilie when they were on their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Tell them what?" she asked slyly. He nudged her out into the middle of the hall. "I'm just kidding. Yes I think we should." He put an arm around her shoulders as James and Lily caught up to them. They took no notice as they had often walked to class like this. In fact only a few people had known that she had been dating Derrick, everyone had just assumed that she was dating Remus. Emilie wandered into Defense thinking about how this hadn't happened sooner. After all she and Remus had been best friends since they had come to Hogwarts, even for a few weeks before that. She smiled remembering the fateful day._ She, Jenn, and Lily had been in her front yard sitting in a circle on the perfect grass, comparing their letters when a brown haired boy had come running down the street closely followed by a black haired boy that was chasing him. The black haired boy tackled the other boy and they rolled in the grass laughing and screaming until they noticed the three girls sitting a few yards away. The brown haired boy got up first and dusted himself off as Emilie got off the grass. "Hi... um...I'm Remus and this is Sirius. What are you doing?" he asked her as she hid the letter behind her back. "Have you gotten Hogwarts letters too?" he face brightened as she nodded. By now the black haired boy, Sirius, had joined Remus. _

"_Sirius Black." He said pushing Remus aside and tossing the hair out of his eyes. "So I hear you're going to be at Hogwarts too." he spotted Jenn and Lily who had just gotten off the grass. "Hello, who might you be?" he asked Jenn. _

"_Sirius, Remus, this is my sister Jenn, and this is Lily she lives next door." _

"_So you live here?" Remus asked pointing to the house behind her. She nodded. "Do you mind if I stop by sometime before we go to school. My house is just on the next road." _

"_I'd like that Remus." Emilie smiled at him, twirling a lock of hair around her finger._

"_Brilliant. Sirius time to go. We left James alone with your mum." Sirius winced. The two boys headed off down the street. _

"Em!" Lily nudged her. "What's up with you?" They stood in the class where all the desks had been removed to give them room to practice.

"Now, today you will be putting to test how well you understood the theories you studied yesterday. If you will, pick a partner and begin. Non-verbal spells only please." Dumbledore instructed from his place at the front of the room.

"Em, do-" Lily began.

"Uh-uh, Lils. I have dibs on Emmy." Remus said abandoning James. Lily looked at him for a second. "What? Can't a man be partners with his girlfriend?" James turned around with a startled expression. Emilie put a hand over her reddening face.

"Say what?" James asked laughing, not sure if he'd heard right.

"You know that's not exactly what I had pictured when you said tell them." she told him as they began shooting spell at each other.

"No, not really what I had in mind either." She rolled her eyes at him and they continued talking and casting the spells at each other.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So..." Lily said later when they were in Emilie, Jenn, and Alice's dorm. The other two girls turned around to look at her.

"So what?" Emilie asked flinging herself down on her bed.

"SO?!?!?!" Alice screeched. "You're dating Remus and you didn't tell us? You didn't tell ME?" She dropped dramatically into the chair in front of the vanity.

"Seriously! When did this happen?" Jenn piped up from her place on her own bed.

"Yesterday while we were on patrol. Well, Lily you saw the beginning." Lily nodded, obviously eager from more information. "Well, it just sort of happened."

"You got caught making out didn't you?" Jenn asked, Emilie didn't say anything. "You did! I knew it! McGonagall? Slughorn?"

"Filtch, but you can bet that McGonagall will know about it tomorrow morning in Transfiguration." Jenn and Alice squealed with laughter. Even Lily had to give in and laugh. A small girl who was probably in her first year entered the dorm.

"Um... Professor McGonagall wants to see all the sixth and seventh years in the Great Hall." They thanked the girl and headed off to the Great Hall, meeting James, Sirius, Remus and Peter once they had set foot out of the portrait hole. Remus was a little pink possibly with embarrassment; it seemed that the Marauders had been interrogating him as they had been Emilie.

"This year the winter ball will only be open to students sixteen and above. You may bring a younger student if you wish. The ball will take place in exactly two months on December 12th. It is a formal ball," her gaze rested on Sirius who had gone to the previous ball in worn Muggle clothes to see what would happen. He busied himself looking around the Great Hall. "Attendance is not required." Her gaze rested this time on Snape. "The ball will begin at eight o'clock and end at midnight. The following day those of you who are not staying at Hogwarts for the winter holidays will go to Hogsmede and board the train." The four girls exchanged excited glances, barley containing themselves. McGonagall finished talking and dismissed them. They squealed and laughed already chattering away about what they were going to wear earning exaggerated groans from three of the four boys.

"Well don't sound so excited." Emilie teased Remus grabbing his hand. "I could be the girlfriend who-" she started in on him and was cut off.

"Emilie?" She heard a quiet voice ask from behind her. She turned and her smile faded. It was Derrick.

"Can I have a word, please?" Emilie hesitated for a moment and consented. Derrick waited until the rest of them had left to speak. "So," he paused to gather his thoughts, or courage, Emilie wasn't sure which. She saw Remus standing a few feet behind Derrick, hands in his pockets pretending to be looking for someone. "You're with Remus now, that kind of ruined my plan but anyways, I guess what I'm really trying to say is: I'm sorry I called you a whore and hit you. At least you didn't hit me back this time, that really hurt." Emilie crossed her arms over her chest and sighed rolling her eyes at Remus who was now watching her.

"You can be sorry but it's not gonna win me back if that's what you're looking for." He looked away clearly disappointed. "But I'm not mad at you." She half listened as he kept talking. Every once in a while he would say something that made her look at him but he was always looking at the floor. "_Do something!" _she mouthed to Remus when a few minutes had passed. He shrugged as if asking what he could do. "_I don't care just do something." _ he thought for a minute and walked over to her.

"Em, oh sorry to interrupt, but... er... Alice is looking for you. She said it was important?" he tried.

"Alight, I'm coming. I'll see you around." they hurried up the stairs and around the corner. "Thank you. I thought I was gonna die of boredom." Remus put an arm around her and they continued down the hall.

"OOOOH! Emmy's got a boyfriend! Emmy's got a boyfriend!" a voice chanted behind them. Emilie and Remus turned to find Emilie's sixteen year old brother, Matthew. "Mum'll be happy that you finally dumped that useless excuse for a human, well I think he's just a dumba-" he rambled on.

"OK! I get it. You don't approve of Derrick, fine by me." she held up a hand to silence him.

"But I'm ok though." Remus asked teasing. Matt just looked at him.

"I'm not done with deciding if Sirius is ok for Jenn. But when I do I'll let you know." Emilie and Remus exchanged surprised glances. "I'm kidding." he assured them when neither of them laughed. Matt said goodbye to them as someone caught his attention: a girl walking by. "Now if you two love birds will excuse me, I've got a date to score for the ball." he chased the girl down, apparently he already knew her.

"Use protection!" Emilie called after him. The girl laughed and waved to Emilie, it was Julia Winston, a sixth year like her brother. Once again Emilie and Remus continued down the hall.

"So, what did Derrick want?" Emile rolled her eyes.

"Me. Back. I told him no before he opened his mouth." Remus kissed her.

"Mr. Lupin and Miss Cortright. If you two wouldn't mind, I would appreciate it if you would restrain yourselves until you are back in your common room, at least." McGonagall said shrilly from behind them. They jumped apart and turned to look at her. Both nodded solemnly. "Don't let me catch you again or it will be detention. Please pass the warning on to your sister as well. I caught her and Mr. Black yesterday." She turned and headed off to her office.

"She did what?" Emilie asked giggling.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time that two months had rolled around the four girls had everything planned down to the last curl. 'One week left', 'Three days left', and finally 'Today' were the greetings heard around the school. James, Sirius, and Remus stood in James's room finishing getting ready for the ball. They had busied themselves with a snowball fight out on the grounds until just twenty minutes ago; the girls had left to get ready three hours ago. They left James's room heading to the Gryffindor common room, finding Matt sitting on the couch waiting for them.

"Your sisters are in their dorm with Lily and Alice." James said as he walked past the couch still trying to tie his bow tie.

"I'm not looking for Emilie and Jenn. I was looking for Sirius and Remus." they both stopped walking. "I know that you are going to the ball with them and I swear to God, if you break their hearts _I will kill you._" Sirius and Remus nodded solemnly. "Well, have a good night." he left to find his date.

"I uh think he was serious."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Marauders stood in the entry hall with James and Sirius talking to the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Remus only half listening and Peter looking dazed around the hall. Something caught Remus's eye at the top of the stairs: the four girls. He hit Sirius lightly on the arm to get his attention.. "What?" he hit him again. "What?" he hit him a little harder this time. "Stop it!" he snapped in a whisper. "What's the matter with you?" Remus pointed to the stairs. "Later guys." he told his teammates and grabbed James by the back of his jacket.

"What the bloody hell are y-- Wow." he had caught sight of Lily; her slivery dress shimmered as she moved down the stairs with Jenn, Emilie and Alice. A little red head poked out from behind the corner. She called Emilie's name and disappeared back behind the corner. She said something that Remus didn't catch and headed back up the stairs.

"Run away bride!" Sirius called up after her. She turned and flipped him off. "Thanks" Emile reached the top of the stairs. Lyra, her eleven year old sister, stood there with Riley, Remus's eleven year old sister.

"We found these for you." Lyra said as Riley flourished her wand making a handful of lilies appear. Emilie bent down so the girls could put the flowers in the blonde curls piled neatly on top of her head. She stood back up and straightened her dress: a silky white dress with a light green gausy-like material over it and a thin ribbon running along the high waist, matching the light green mesh. "Beautiful." the two girls said together.

"Thank you. Now off to bed, you're not supposed to be down here."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

James, Lily, Sirius, Jenn, Alice, and Frank Longbottom had gone into the Great Hall leaving Remus standing at the bottom of the stairs. Emilie come back around the corner and down the stairs. Two little heads appeared as she got to the last step. Remus moved to kiss Emilie and stopped. "Riley, Lyra, bed NOW. I swear if I find the two of you out of bed again I will put you in detention." they scurried off giggling madly. "You look beautiful." he murmured turning back to Emilie.

"You don't look so bad yourself, but your shoes don't match." she said laughing. Remus immediately looked down at his shoes. "I'm kidding. Where's everyone else?" he led her into the Great Hall to the table where the others sat.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hours later Sirius and Jenn sat at their table talking. Once again, two heads poked out form behind the doors. Jenn started to rise and Sirius put a hand on her arm. "I'll get them." he followed the two figures out and into the hall. They did not, however turn to go up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, but down a hall full of classes. "Lyra Addison and Riley Susana get back here now." they ducked into the empty Charms room. Sirius followed them and as soon as he was in the room the door swung shut. He pulled on the door. It didn't budge. "That's not funny!" he shouted into the apparently empty room when he reached, out of habit, for his wand. He'd forgotten that he hadn't brought it with him out of his dorm. Someone came out of the teacher's office that was not Professor Flitwick, but Autumn Prewitt. "What's going on?" he demanded backing up against the firmly locked door.

"What do you mean?" she asked sweetly still walking towards him. Her eyes flashed the same color as her house colors: emerald green. They weren't like Lily's eyes, where you could see the sparkle miles away, but fierce and nearly angry.

"Didn't Lyra and Riley come in here?" he asked tugging on the door knob behind his back. Still the Slytherin girl came closer shaking her head no. Sirius didn't actually know the girl, but had seen her in his Potions class; she was always the one who always hung around him trying to shove Jenn out of her way. He side stepped her remembering Matt's warning. This would have been a perfect time for someone to remember that they had left something in the Charms room. No one came.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lyra and Riley hurried down the hall after Sirius trying to find out what or who he was following. He disappeared into the Charms room, the door shut behind him as they caught up. "_Alohamora!" _Riley whispered to the lock. Lyra pulled on the door. It was still locked. "We should go get Jenn." Lyra nodded and they raced down the hall and into the Great Hall.

"What are you two doing down here again?" Remus asked as he and Emilie passed them on their way out. Ignoring him, they continued on.

"Jenn!" they both started talking at the same time. Jenn, Lily, and James looked at them curiously. "Sirius is in the Charms room and the door's locked."

"No he went looking for you two." the girls shook their heads.

"He was but when we went up the stairs, he didn't follow us. There was something else there. It was like--" Riley railed off.

"like a copy of us running down the hall and Sirius was following it. We called after him but he didn't hear us. It was weird. They, or what ever it was, went into the Charms room and the door locked behind him. We tried to open it." Lyra took over for her friend.

"We tried Alohamora but that didn't work. So we came and found you." Riley finished. Jenn, Lily, and James followed the two eleven year olds down the hall and to the room where Sirius was supposedly locked in. Through a series of different spells and charms they got the door open.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Autumn followed Sirius, who was walking backwards, around the room until she had backed his into a chair. A flash of light from the door gave him hope as Autumn was still talking to him and playing with his hair. He moved for the door hoping to be out it the second it was opened. She shoved him roughly back down. The door opened.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The door opened to Sirius and Autumn, who was practically sitting on Sirius's lap. He made for the door. While Jenn's attention was momentarily averted, Autumn grabbed Sirius's collar and pulled him around so that she was up against the wall and he was on front of her. She'd swung him around so violently that he had to put his hands out on the wall so his head wouldn't collide with the stone wall. "Jenn!" Autumn cried with passable surprise. Jenn turned from helping Lyra mend the lock to the nearly empty room. The color drained from her tan face. Autumn turned back to Sirius and pushed him away. He was glad for the excuse to retreat far across the room. "I thought you said she wouldn't find us here." James was shaking his head and pacing a short distance in front of the door waiting for someone to jump out and say that they were just kidding. Sirius looked at Jenn with pleading eyes trying to explain that he had no idea what was going on. Jenn pulled out her wand and pointed it at Sirius. With a flourish a swarm of yellow canaries flew out of her wand and set themselves on Sirius, swooping and cutting at him. Autumn stood to the side brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes. "I'm really sorry. I didn't know." she had a sickly sweet look on her face that made Lily want to hex her into next week. Jenn did it instead, sending a second swarm of canaries at her. Picking up the long skirts of her dress she hurried off. Lyra shot a well aimed Bat-Bogey Hex at her and followed her sister.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**A/N- Oho! What now ?!?!?! don't worry I still have more but I wont post it until I get some reviews...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: you all asked for James and Lily, so here: I'm giving you James and Lily...**

**I also have to say that I don't own any of these characters except for the ones that I made up, but neither do you so ha ha ha. **

Lily stood in her bathroom a half an hour later. She'd had no choice but to remove the swarms that Jenn had set on Sirius and Autumn as well as Lyra's hex. She heard thudding from the common room. Apparently James was still pacing around in circles, thinking. Lily watched him for a moment, then went back into the bathroom to brush the tangled curls out of her hair. She shivered, the strappy back of her dress did no help to keep her warm. James appeared in the doorway. "Are you all packed?" he asked. She nodded, they were going to her parents' for a few days, then stopping at the Potters' for James' aunt's wedding, and heading off to spend Christmas together. "Good." he watched her intently for a few minutes. "I'm really glad you agreed to come with me. My family's going to love you. That is if they're not tired of hearing about you already." James stepped up behind her and put his hands on her waist. He kissed her neck and she shivered again.

"Come on, we should really get to bed." Lily said quietly, James was still kissing her neck. He laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "_James Potter, you know full well that is not what I meant!" _Lily screeched playfully swatting at his head.

"It may not have been what _you_ meant," he teased kissing her. "but it might be what I thought you said. And might I add, that sounds like a _wonderful_ idea." he kissed her again. Lily didn't protest again as he searched for the zipper on the back of her dress, she was too busy undoing the buttons on the front of his shirt. She giggled as he scooped her up off her feet and carried her out into the common room.

"There's no password, remember?" James gave an exaggerated sigh as Lily reminded him. He spun around and carried her into his room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Emilie picked up her skirts and started up the stairs. "What's wrong with your sister?" Remus asked turning. Emilie turned around to see what he was talking about. Jenn was practically running through the entry hall with Lyra following closely behind. It looked as though she was crying. She had made it nearly to the stairs when Sirius came out of the same hall looking cut up and thoroughly frightened. Jenn passed Emilie with out a word; Sirius tried to follow but didn't get very far. Emilie grabbed the front of his shirt and held him still.

"What. Did. You. Do." she snarled through clenched teeth. He shook his head stuttering about Autumn Prewitt, the Charms room, and yellow canaries. Lyra came at Sirius wand at the ready.

"You! You foul, loathsome, evil, little... cockroach!" she stood a few steps above him and was still barely eye level. She moved to curse him.

"_Protego!" _Emilie's shield separated them. "What happened?" Lyra was absolutely livid.

"Him, that's what's wrong. He's with _her._ And then he goes and _lies about it_!" she screeched as loud as she could without attracting the attention of the few teachers that were near the entry hall.

"With who, Sirius?" Remus asked face reddening.

"Well, I have to tell you the whole thing or it won't make any sense. I don't want any interruptions either." he gave Lyra a stern glance. "Jenn and I were sitting at our table, it was right after you two snuck off to go snog or something," they both turned red, "and we saw Lyra and Riley at the door. So I got up to tell them to go back upstairs, they took off down the Charms corridor. Naturally, I followed them to see where they were going. They went into the Charms room. Once I was in the room the door shut and locked, no one else was in the room that I could see. Then she came out of Flitwick's office."

"She who?" Remus asked quickly.

"Autumn Prewitt." Lyra's glare deepened, and Emilie's mouth dropped open.

"Skinny little blonde tramp that gets around a lot? That Autumn Prewitt?" Emilie asked in horror. Lyra scoffed and rolled her eyes at her older sister.

"Well of course he's making it up! Do you really think that he would just admit it that he was cheating in Jenn with a tramp like her?" Sirius sighed and threw up him hands in resignation. Emilie let her shield down and stepped in front of Sirius.

"Here I will settle this once and for all. _Legilimens!" _ instantly Emilie was inside Sirius' head, searching for the memory. She found it quickly. Everything he had said was true. "He's not lying, Lyra." the girl turned and stomped up the stairs. Laughter came from the supposedly deserted Charms corridor. James and Lily appeared both laughing. Lily waved her wand in a circle and a ring of yellow canaries flew in a pattern above her head. Sirius flinched and dove behind Remus when James and Lily came closer, canaries still providing entertainment.

"What is the matter with you, Padfoot?" Remus asked. Lily stopped and glared at Sirius. "We've already checked, Lil, he didn't do anything. If you listen he'll tell you. Or you can just do what Emilie did and use Occlumency on him."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lily woke the next morning with sunlight shining on her face through the tightly closed curtains. After a few minutes she opened her eyes to find a slightly familiar room that was not hers. She smiled remembering the past night. James stirred next to her. Picking her head up off his warm chest, she kissed him when he noticed that she was awake. "Do you know how much I would give to be able to wake up to you every morning?" he asked her quietly. Lily kissed him again and put her head back down on his chest. He turned to look at the clock on the bed side table. "How long do you think it will take you to get ready to go?" he asked her with a slight note of panic.

"I don't know, ten, fifteen minutes. Why?" she looked up at him from the randomness of the question.

"Cause we have a half an hour until the train leaves." Lily sat up, pulling the blanket with her. James tossed her hos robe from the chair while he pulled on his Muggle clothes for the journey home. Lily hurried back into her own room and finished packing up her things. Fifteen minutes later James and Lily were dragging their trunks down to the train.

"What's the matter with the two of you?" Emilie asked as they quickly put their trunks on the train and followed Emilie and Remus onto the train. "Rough night?" she teased them. Lily shrugged and shook her head, not really answering the question. They found Peter and Sirius in a compartment; Sirius was staring out the window looking rather miserable, and Peter was complaining about how their Transfiguration mid term had gone.

"That bonus question was insane! I don't think anyone got it." Peter rambled on at Sirius.

"Oh yeah, what was the question?" he asked absently. Peter sighed and recited the question.

"' First think of a person who lives in disguise, who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies. Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend, the the middle of middle or end of the end. And finally, give me the sound often heard during the search for a hard to find word. Now string them together and answer me this: which creature would you be unwilling to kiss.' I had no idea at all. Do any of you know what it was?" he demanded of Emilie and Remus, who were the first ones through the door.

"A spider." Emilie said at once. Peter stared at her in amazement, sputtering about how there was no way that the answer was a spider. "Do you want me to explain it to you?" she asked with a touch of sarcasm. Emilie rolled her eyes when he nodded. Remus took over so she wouldn't blow up at him.

"A person in disguise is a spy; the middle of middle and the end of end is 'd'; the sound often heard is 'er'. Spi-d-er. Spider." Remus explained calmly. The door banged open and Bellatrix stood towering there. "What do you want?" Remus asked coldly.

"Only to congratulate my dear cousin on dumping the Mudblood. She was no good for you." she said with a mad cackle. Sirius stood and pointed his wand at her. "Going to curse me? The jumped up Mudblood already tried that." she looked almost happy about something. "Well she won't be doing that again anytime soon." with another mad laugh she left the compartment.

"Do you think she's ok?" Sirius asked looking kind of pale.

"She's fine, seriously emotional, but fine." Emilie grumbled. Jenn had yelled at her at least ten times that morning for no reason at all other than the fact that she was still upset about the whole thing with Autumn, even though everyone had told her that Sirius hadn't actually one anything. The train came to a stop hours later at King's Cross station. They all said good bye as Emilie looked around, most of them going in different directions: James and Lily to her parents, Emilie, Remus, and Jenn to Jenn and Emilie's, Sirius was going to the Potters', and Peter, well she didn't really know where he was going. It hit Emilie that this was their last Christmas break.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**A/N: well, things are going to take an... interesting turn from here on out. Thanks for reading and the reviews that you're going to leave. winkwink**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Please, please, I am literally begging: can you all leave reviews???? Any ways, sorry it took me so long to update... here's a little more for all of you:**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kelcey Evans stood in her kitchen with her oldest daughter, Petunia, and her daughter's husband, Vernon. There was a slight pop and two trunks appeared in the living room. She smiled knowing that Lily was coming soon. Inspecting the second trunk she found the initials JP on the end. No, it couldn't be; the JP who owned this trunk couldn't possibly be the infamous James Potter that she had heard so many bad things about. The front door opened and her husband Brendon came through covered in snow. "Lily here yet?" he asked seeing the trunks. Another pop and Lily stood in the kitchen with a tall black haired boy behind her.

"Yes Dad I'm here." she hugged her father and then her mother with a nod to her sister. "Mom, Dad, this James Potter. James are my parents, Kelcey and Brendon. You've met Petunia briefly and this is her husband Vernon." James shook everyone's hands and stood next to Lily quietly as if afraid to mess something up.

"Lily why don't you take you things upstairs and show James the spare room. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Kelcey instructed. Brendon went to help Lily with her trunk.

"It's alright, Daddy. I've got it." she waved her wand and both of the trunks hovered in the air already floating up the stairs.

"Oh do I miss the days when you couldn't use magic outside of school." he teased her as she and James followed the floating trunks upstairs. Once they got up the stairs, Lily heard the rest of her family start talking again.

"Well my room's here and the spare room is down the hall. My parents have to at least _think_ that you are staying in there. But given the look on my mother's face, I can tell that she didn't expect to see you. Especially after all the things that I've said about you." she added quickly.

"Oh really? What did you say?" he asked putting his arms around her. She shook her head. "Come on. Tell me." he pulled her closer to him to kiss her.

"Lily are you two ready for dinner yet?" Brendon called up the stairs. James sighed ad rested his forehead on Lily's.

"Are we going to get a moment in the next three days?" he teased. Lily shrugged and grabbed his hand, pulling him down the stairs.

"Well, the sooner we go down to dinner, the sooner we're done, and the sooner we're done, the sooner we can go back upstairs, and the sooner we go back upstairs..." she whispered temptingly in his ear.

"Why my dear Lillian, if you keep saying things like this I might take you seriously and then we'll never get down to dinner."

"Would you two hurry up?" Petunia's voice carried from the kitchen. Lily mimicked her sister silently making James laugh. They entered the kitchen and everyone was already at the table.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Geoffry Cortright pulled up to King's Cross station. Three 17 year olds and a 16 year old came up to his car smiling happily. The dark haired girl climbed into the front seat, looking surlier than the others. Geoff examined his oldest daughter. Something was definitely wrong. Emilie, Remus, and Matt piled into the back of the minivan. Jenn avoided his concerned eye. "Did you all have a good term?" he asked once they were all settled.

"Best one yet." Emilie said, blonde curls shining. She glanced at Remus, a secret glance that only her father caught sight of.

"Oh yeah, why is that?" Geoff had a pretty good idea of why this term had been the best one that she'd had since she'd started going to Hogwarts. But of course she'd nearly always said that the term that had just been finished was the best yet. "What about you, Jenn?" she mumbled something that he didn't catch. "How is Sirius?" she shot him a dirty look.

"We broke up yesterday." Jenn snapped quickly. Geoff fell silent and watched the road, they were nearly home.

"Did Lyra go home with Riley?" Matt asked looking around the back seat, just now noticing that his younger sister was missing. Geoff shot his son a glance in the rear-view mirror.

"Yes oh Captain Obvious, she did go home with Riley." Emilie chided her brother. "I think I might go over to Lily's later." she continued serenely.

"But you've only just seen her!" Geoff reasoned as they got out of the car and entered the house.

"This I know, but I have to tell her something that I think she will want to hear. And I have to tell her today." Catherine Cortright rolled her eyes at her daughter, teasing, upon hearing the end end sentence.

"I don't think I will ever understand the things that you reason out by logic." Catherine said putting aside the knife she was using to cut up the fruit that lay on the counter. "Where is Lyra? Have we finally made the switch between her and Remus official?"

"No but I do think that we have made a switch between Sirius and Remus." Geoff speculated shaking the snow off of his boots. Catherine watched him for a moment to figure out if he meant what she took the statement to mean. A short nod confirmed her suspicions. Catherine gave Jenn a pitiful glance as she headed up the stairs to her room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**A/N- Well, I know it was short, and I promise the next chapter will be longer. **


	7. Chapter 7

"The whole thing was a misunderstanding. There was no reason for them to break up." Emilie explained once her sister was up the stairs. "Something that Jenn thinks happened didn't really happen and she won't believe us that it didn't happen. And Lyra is a great one for hexing."

"Who was she hexing?" Catherine demanded.

"It was only Autumn Prewitt and it was all for good reason." between Emilie and Remus, Catherine and Geoff were told of Autumn and the night before. Once they had eaten dinner and unpacked their trunks, Emilie put on her coat to go over to Lily's.

"Where're you going?" Remus asked siting up on her bed as Emilie pulled on her coat.

"Over to Lily's, you want to come?" he got up off her bed and pulled on his coat. "I have to get them back together. Jenn can't stay like this forever." she rambled on.

"And this is all out of concern for your sister?" Remus clarified as they left the house. Emilie gave him a half shrug and continued across the snowy lawn.

"Well that and fear for my own life." Emilie added in a hushed tone as she knocked on the door. Petunia opened the door, looking displeased to see them. "Is Lily here?" Petunia stepped aside to let them through. Once they had reached the top of the stairs Emilie reached for the doorknob.

"Wait!" Remus whispered quickly. He knocked on the door and there was a flurry of motion on the other side of the door. Lily opened the door a few seconds later looking disheveled.

"Emilie, Remus what are you doing here? I mean... um" she sat back down on her bed next to James and Remus took the chair at the desk and Emilie leaned on the desk. Kelcey called up the stairs for Lily who slowly got up and headed for the door.

"Lils, your shirt is on backwards." Emilie said quietly as Lily reached the door. Reddening, Lily fixed her shirt. Emilie gave James a glance with raised eyebrows, assuming what had or was going to happen. Remus grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down into his lap. "So, we wanted to see if you had any ideas to get Jenn and Sirius back together." Emilie explained once Lily came back into the room. "She can't go on like this and neither can Sirius." they spent the next hour devising plan after plan.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Three days later found James and Lily packing up their things to go to the Potters' house. "What are your parents like?" Lily asked James when they were nearly finished. James stood behind her with his arms around her waist.

"Well, my dad, Josh, is an Auror and my mom, Sara, is as well so I don't get away with as much as I do at school. But their really nice, so Sirius says anyway. You do know that he'll be there right?" Lily looked at him for a moment. "He ran away from home last year and my parents said he could stay with us. He stays in the guest house."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. As long as we have some time to ourselves." Lily turned in his arms so she was facing him.

"That is a guarantee." He whispered kissing her. "Don't forget your dress for the wedding." James reminded her once they had broken apart.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

James and Lily apparated in front of the Potters' front gate, a short white fence. "Home sweet home." James said as he pushed the gate open for his girlfriend. "And for future reference I plan to put a full-body bind on my mum when we- I get married." he watched her for a moment to see if Lily had caught his slip up. If she had she gave no reason to think he was going to regret opening his mouth.

"Why would you do that?" Lily asked as two figures appeared in the door way. 

"You'll see in a little while. My mum gets really obsessive about weddings and things like that" James lowered his voice as his parents drew nearer.

"Well you must be Lily." the woman said with a wide smile. "We've heard so much about you we were beginning to wonder if there'd be anything left for you to say about yourself that we didn't already know. I'm Sara by the way, and this is my husband Josh." James looked exactly like his father. "Why don't you come in and get settled up in the spare room." Sara dictated as they entered the house. She gave James a look, knowing that Lily wasn't going to be spending much time in the spare room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In the two following days, James and Lily found themselves quite busy with preparations for Alyssa, James's aunt, and Zach's wedding. As James had promised, they had their time; sneaking off to the little iced-over pond and siphoning out their snowy tracks, or up in James's room with the Muffiliato Charm cast over the door so no one could hear them. As the wedding approached, more and more people began to arrive, and James and Lily had less and less time to themselves. Finally, the wedding day had arrived. Two hours before the wedding began found Lily in James's room pulling her dress over her head. The dress was a silky light green, spaghetti strapped dress that had a white flower pattern up the left side. James opened the door as she pulled on her shoes. Her high heels were just high enough that when she stood, her dress barely scraped the ground. "My mom needs you d--" he stopped when he saw her "I-um- wow." was all he could muster.

"How very articulate." she teased. James closed the door and moved to sit on his bed. Lily made a show of twirling around.

"You look beautiful, love." she gave him a dazzling smile. "My mom needs you down stairs." James got off his bed and walked to his closet, pulling his shirt over his head and pulling out his dress robes. Lily opened up the door. "Hey!" she looked over at him. James tossed his robes on to his bed and crossed the room in a few strides. "I don't get a goodbye?" he pulled her close.

"James, I'm just going downstairs, I'll be thirty seconds." she kissed him anyway, placing her hands on his bare chest. "Promise." As soon as James was dressed and sure Lily was gone he crossed to his desk and pulled a small box from the top drawer. Opening it, only to make sure its contents were still there, he pocketed the box and left his room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

By the time James entered the small guest room downstairs, Sara had charmed Lily's usually straight hair curly and pinned it up the way all the other bridesmaids had their hair. Sara was putting small white lilies in Lily's hair when James came in. "Thirty seconds, right." he teased, kissing her cheek. Lily's face flushed so red that for a moment, it matched her hair. Josh poked his head in the door. "Guests will be here any minute." James grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her out into the sunshine. The first of Zach and Alyssa's guests were Apparating onto the magically defrosted front lawn.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**A/N- I know, I know. Its short but the next one will be **_**much, much**_** longer with a few twists and turns that I hope you won't expect... mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Please leave your reviews!! The button's just there!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- sorry this is taking so long, I've been super busy. I was going to make this longer, but that would mean you waiting longer... so here we go!**

--

Jenn sat drumming her fingers impatiently on her desk. The small clock was earning itself an angry glare. Jumping out of her chair, she paced her room for a few moments, glancing at the clock. She wrenched the door open to look at the clock in the hall. Emilie jumped, having just come out of her own room. Matt passed her on his way up the stairs.

"It hasn't changed since you last looked at it and the one in your bedroom has nothing wrong with it." Jenn glared as he continued into his room without a backwards glance. Jenn wandered back into her room.

"Just go." Emilie said quietly from the door way. "He'll be there and you know it. Just go."

--

"Lily!" James shouted. His little cousin's face twisted into a frown. "I'm gonna dance with her now, okay?" the girl's face soured even more. "You're still my best girl, Erin." he said holding a hand out to Lily. Lily smiled at Erin as the five year old wandered off to find someone else. James took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor where several couples were slow dancing. Instead of stopping, he led her right through the crowd of people and out of the tent.

"James, what is it?" her breath clung to the air; James was digging in his pocket for something.

"I was going to save this for Christmas, but I couldn't wait any longer." Lily searched his face for some hint as to what was going on. She gasped when he dropped onto one knee. "Lily, I can't spend my life without you. Hell, I can't spend five minutes without you. Lily will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I will." he slid the ring onto her finger and moved to kiss her.

"What is this, the flirting corner?" Sirius asked coming out of the tent. "What's wrong with you two? Christmas didn't come early far as I know." he looked at his wrist where a watch would be.

"Sirius, we're getting married." Lily said, bouncing. Sirius mimed cleaning out his ears.

"If I heard you correctly, you, Lily Evans, are going to get married to James Potter?" they both nodded. "Welcome to the family then." he hugged both of them. "Now, if my luck would turn around we'd all be happy. Oh, wait." he took a few steps back toward the tent. "No, come with me." Sirius grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her and James back into the tent. "Stay here." he instructed coming to a stop on the stage. "Can we stop the band for a minute?" he waved his arms until the music stopped. He blinked a few times when he stood in front of the mic, spotlight dead on him. "First of all, I would like to send out my congrats to the bride and groom." Sirius led a round of applause and continued, "I also have the privelege--" Lily snorted with laughter. "of telling you all that we are gonna see you all back here real soon cause my best friend's getting married!" he souted the last few words.

--

Jenn paused outside of the Potters' front gate. There were people outside the white tent and she wasn't quite ready to be seen, just in case she changed her mind. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. The three people went back in and she was alone. Gathering her courage, Jenn started for the tent again. A burst of applause hindered her confidence and she stopped again. Sirius's voice was amplified from the tent. There was a pop behind her and she turned. No one else was around. Taking another step towards the tent, more and more pops sounded, but there wasn't anyone there. Shuffling footsteps echoed slightly behind her. Jenn turned to find herself face to face with a masked man, or at least she assumed it was a man. She gasped and made a break for the tent.

"Don't let her go! She could warn them." a harsh female voice commanded from a few yards away. Rough hands grabbed her arms and dragged her backwards. Jenn fought whoever was holding her. There'd been rumors about Voldemort's followers- Death Eaters- that had broken into peoples' homes and killed them if they'd refused the Dark Lord. The memory of such rumors brought on a new wave of terror. Letting out a scream, Jenn struggled harder. "Silence!" the female voice bellowed. Jenn opened her mouth to scream again but nothing came out. There was silence from inside the tent. Silent sobs tore from her with out permission. She was going to die and there was no way around it. A figure appeared in the doorway to the tent. It shouted something back into the tent and more people joined him.

"JENN!" Sirius's voice echoed through the night. He moved and the rough hands twisted. Crushing darkness surrounded her and everything stayed black.

--

"I was wondering what kinds of exams I would need to take to study here." Emilie asked the Healer. She moitioned for Emilie to follow her.

"You of course need a N.E.W.T. in Potions and-- oh no!" she stopped walking as she came into view of several full beds. Emilie gasped; the occupants of the beds were in bad shape, and she knew them all. The Healer picked up one chart after another, muttering their names under her breath. James was on the farthest bed and looked like he was sleeping; Sirius was on the next bed with a bandaged head; and Remus was in the one closest to her with his arm in a sling. Sirius was staring at the ceiling with a blank look. Remus moved to get up and Emilie pushed him back down gently.

"What happened? Where's Jenn? Didn't she go to the Potters' to find you?" Emilie asked anxiously.

"Death Eaters were there." Sirius said in a hollow vioce, never taking his eyes off the ceiling. "They took her. They took her before I could stop them. I-I I have never been so helpless." his voice broke at the end and he closed his eyes. Emilie sat down on the edge of Remus's bed faintly. James still hadn't moved. Lily answered her unasked question.

"He's in a coma." Lily's voice was high pitched and cracking, her eyes were red and swollen.

--


End file.
